Back In Time For You (oneshot)
by AlexanderHamHam1804
Summary: Hi I'm Aubrey. My whole life I've loved Hamilton, but I really want to actually meet him. I have a time machine, and I'm ready to roll.


The year is 2035.

My name is Aubrey. I have been obsessed with Hamilton my whole life. I love the movie, the books, and the musical. And Apple has just released its very first iTimemachine. And my dad got it for me for my birthday. There are a few rules that you have to follow though.

1\. DO NOT tell anyone you meet about the future.

2\. DO NOT change your birth.

3\. DO NOT stay there longer than 4 days, or you will not be able to return to your time.

I was ready. I was going to go to Wall st. New York, 1789.

I was going to meet the Hamiltons and see what they were really like.

I had a revolution costume, but I didnt really have any 18th century clothes. So I ordered a new costume that was like Elizas dress in the musical. Now I was ready. I said goodbye to my dad. Now, the time machine wasnt like a phone booth like youd imagine, it was like one of those old Mario Cart control wheels. I had a part to it that you could speak into that would listen to where you wanted to go.

" Wall street, New York City, 1789"

It loaded, and all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

I suddenly woke up in the side of a dirt road lined with brick houses with horses and carriages crossing. It was beautiful. I stood up and went to the sidewalk. There was a sign that read "Wall St."

I walked over to a man in a brown suit and I ask " Excuse me sir, do you think you could point me to the Hamilton household"

I knew to sound very polite, because as a lady back then it was only proper.

"Yes, it's that house at the end there."

I nod and say "Bid you good day sir"

He tipped his hat and replied "you to miss"

I stroll down the street and climb up the steps. I give a good 3 knocks, and 10 seconds later a sweet looking lady opens the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

I look at her amazed. I only know she has to be Eliza.

"Um, yes, my name is Aubrey. I have a lot of explaining to do as to why I'm here."

* * *

We sit down at a mahogany table in their parlor and she puts down a kettle of tea.

"Now, I'm afraid my husband wont be home for a few more hours but I'd like to get understand how and why your here."

I explain to Eliza I come from the year 2035, and that I got here with a time machine. I tell her that I had to meet her because the Hamiltons were the biggest part of my life. I tell her that in the future there is a musical written about her and her husband and other people in this time. I explain to her unfortunately I can't tell her anything that happens in the future.

"I just wanted to come back to meet you. You have the biggest influence on my life and even though I never knew you, I felt like you were my mother."

She started to tear up and told me to come to her. I did and we hugged for a time that felt like an eternity that I didnt want to end.

"I'm guessing there is a catch to how long you can be here?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have 4 days. And if I'm not back in that amount of time I wont be able to return."

She looked down quite saddened. She looked up at me and said " I'm not forcing you, but Im giving you the choice. I would be more than happy to be your mother. And you can stay with us, and I will raise you and we can do all the fun things that a mother and daughter does. But wouldn't your mother miss you?"

I look down.

"My mother died when I was a baby. I don't remember her."

She looked distraught.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry dear. What about your father? Is he around?"

"My father works 24/7. He doesn't really even know I love anything related to Hamilton. He wouldn't care."

She hugged me again, pulled me back and said, "Its up to you to decide then."

She smiled and I thought about it.

" I think I would really like that."

She smiled and we both started giggling.

" We will tell everyone we adopted you."

" I can't thank you enough... Mom?"

She smiled.

" I couldnt be more delighted daughter."

* * *

**Years Later:**

When Alexander (dad) got home Eliza (mom) told him everything I told her, and he was more delighted than she. He walked over to me and said "Welcome to the family dear."

I got to share a room with my new sister Angelica. Mom wrote to my new grandparents about adopting a child named Aubrey. I well adjusted to the old days quite enjoying how things worked. And I also figured since I would stay her, I could spoil a few things. Just to help.

One night when Dad was in his library I went In to talk to him for a moment.

" Hello father"

" Hello sweetie"

I thought about what I was doing, but I knew it was right.

" I was going to bed, but I need to tell you something."

He looked up from his work with a waiting face.

I sat down in a chair.

" I'm telling you this so you know. You will meet a women named Maria Reynolds. In the time where I come from, you have an affair. You go on to write a 95 page pamphlet about it and make it public. You cannot make this mistake again. It will hurt everyone around you. When you meet her she will seem very entising but you can't do it. I'm trying to help. Good night father."

He looked stunned but nodded.

"Thank you, Aubrey. Good night sweetheart"

I smiled and walked out. I then stopped at my brother, Philip's, room. he was 19 and visiting from boarding school. I knocked and I hear him say come in.

I sit on his bed.

"Philip I have to talk to you"

He looked confused and asked "What's your concern dear sister?"

I think about this one too. But I need to save my brothers life.

"I want you know that..."

I trail off.

"Aubrey, you can tell me."

I look up and he's almost giving some sort if puppy dog eyes.

Philip is my only sibling who knows that I'm from the future. I feel more comfortable telling him.

" Philip, I'm going to try and protect you. You will meet a man by the name of George Eacker. He will disperish our father's legacy in front of a crowd. You can not challenge him to a duel. you must let it slide."

He nods.

"I will"

* * *

The year is now 1804. There is no such thing in existence called the Reynolds Pamphlet. And my brother, Philip, is alive and well going on 22. But I have forgotten one last thing.

"father?"

My father looks up from his work.

"Yes darling?"

I know exactly what I am doing.

"You need to listen to me. This is where I'm going to save you. You must apolagize when Mr. Burr comes to you. If you do not It will lead to a fatal duel. I need you to have more time. I love you"

He smiles and waves his hand for me to come over to him.

I hug him and walk off to my bedchamber.

* * *

From there on out my father goes on to be president, ending slavery without a civil war. He eventually dies in late 1848. My mother, Eliza, dies shortly after. I go on to stay close with my siblings, marry, and have kids in my own. I only know, that it was my greatest honor, to have been a Hamilton.


End file.
